La boda de Bill
by DannyH
Summary: En la boda de Bill pasan muchas cosas principalmente a Harry,Ron y Hermione.Este es my primer FF y no soy muy buena en los sumarios.pairing:HL,RHr ext.pofavor RR.rated PG spoilers de el HBP.
1. Chapter 1

"LA BODA DE BILL

Disclaimer -harry potter no me pertenece los derechos son de JK Rowling,WB,ext y no estoy haciendo ningun dinero con esto

Rated-PG

By-DannyH

Este es mi primer FF espero que les guste.

Incluso entre las preocupaciones y las angustias por las que pasaba el mundo majico por causa de el regreso de El Senor Tenebroso hay pequenas alegrias y una de esas era la union en matrimonio de Bill weasley Y fleur Delacourt .Bill es el hermano de Ronald Weasley que a su bes es el mejor amigo de Harry Potter un chico el cual tiene muchos problemas gracias a Voldemort.

Una bonita manana de verano en la Madrigera Harry se desperto al sonido hecho por Hermione al abrir la puerta de el dormitorio de el y Ron.La cara de su mejor amiga de veia muy radiante.

"Harry,Ron a que no saben quienes quienes llegaron hace un rato para la boda de Bill y Fleur?"

"no"dijo Harry algo sonoliento.

"pues la familia de Fleur y tambien Viktor"

"VIKTOR!"dijo la voz de Ron que salia de debajo de las sabans en la cama vesina a la de Harry.

"yo le embie una carta diciendole que viniera pero al parecer Fleur ya lo habia imbitado"dijo Hermione alegremente.por otro lado parecia que la manana de Ron se hubiera amargado.

Un rato mas tarde Harry Ron y Hermione bajaron a la cosina a desayunar y se encontraron sentados en la mesa a Viktor Krum y Grebielle la hermana menor de Fleur.Ensegida que Grabielle vio a Harry entrar por la puerta dio un brinco en su asiento

"Arry me aleggo mucho de vegte.Pog que no te sientas a mi lado?"dijo la pequena pero incrediblemente hermosa rubia.

"Hey Grabielle,Viktor Krum Como estas?"dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento al lado de la chica.

"Holla Harrry Rron.yo estoy vien grracias y porrrfavorr llamane Viktor solo Viktor."

"Holla Viktor!"dijo Ron sarcasticamente

Al terminar sus desalluno la hermana menor de Ron Ginny se reunio con ellos.Harry y ella habian sido novios y se podia decir que todavia lo eran a su manera.En ese tiempo en el que Harry y Ginny estubieron juntos a Harry le habia parecido que vivio la vida de otra persona que no era el(tubiron que terminar por motives los cuales no voy a mencionar,pero les dejo de referencia a Spiderman y MaryJane)pero aparte de todos esos momentos tan lindos que habian tenido juntos,Harry no se sentia completamente feliz con ella.El no encontraba la razon de esa inconformidad que sentia .Ella es perfecta todo lo que un hombre pueda decear Hermosa con sus misnos intereces,qien no decea algien asi?pero de todas maneras algo estaba mal.

"Saludos a todos!"dijo Ginny muy contenta "como ya sabran manana es la boda de Bill junto con esa.asi que les dije a Luna y a su padre que vinieran"

"me parece muy bien" dijo Ron "luna es muy Buena amiga."

Luna Lovegood era la persona mas estrana que janas Harry hubiera conosido,creia en seres y cosas que probable mente no existen y tenia una sinseridad un poco inconfortable.

"Ginny,Grabielle vengan que les tenemos que probar su vestido"dijo la sra Weasley al alcercarse a ellos.parecia algo ajitada por los preparativos de la boda.

"y tiegne que seg ahogga?"dijo Gabrielle que parecia muy entusiasmada estando serca de Harry.

"Si,ya no queda mucho tienpo y ustedes dos son las damas de honor"dijo lasra Weasley algo enfadada"oh y Ron acuerdate que tu y Piere,el primo de de Fleur tambien tienen que probarse sus trajes ya que ustedes son los best man(no se como poner "best man" en espanol)

"Ok mama' pues me parece que voy a tener que buscar a Piere"dijo Ginny estranamente alebrestada.

"no hay negcesidag ya egtoy aqui"dijo Piere un chico de unos 18 pelo rubio,ojos azules y demaciadamente atractivo que en ese momento acababa de llegar.

"bueno pues bamos ya"dijo la sra Weasley

Mientras Ron,Ginny,Grabielle y Piere se probaban sus trajes.Harry,Hermione y Victor salieron hacia el jardin tracero donde el snr.Weasley la parentela de Fleur preparaban el lugar para la seremonia.Mas tarde despues de la cena Harry Ron y Hermione subieron hacia la avitacion de Ron.

"Viktor me dijo que le va mejor que nunca en el eguipo nacional de Quiddith de Bulgaria"Dijo Hermione

"ya veo que pasaste un buen rato con Viky el dia de hoy"dijo Ron con un tono amargo.

"bueno es mi amigo no?"

"Tu amigo… si claro"

"Que? hay algo malo con eso"

"no…no hay nada de malo"dijo Ron bajando la cabeza Hermione por el otro lado se veia algo apenada y pensatiba.

Fin del primer cap tendan que esperar un poco para la continiacion pero espero ponerlo lo nas pronto que pueda bye.


	2. Chapter 2

LABODA DE BILL chap2

Disclaimer: Nada que tenga que ver con Harry Potter es mio todo pertenece a JKRowling WB ext y no estoy haciendo ningun dinero con esto.

Al siguiente dia mientras Harry y Ron hacian su recorido a la cocina se encontraron a Feur dandoles indicaciones a Ginny y Grabielle de como tenian que caminar en la seremonia .Al llegar a la cocina se encontraban ya desallunando a Hernione y Piere.

"Buenos dias"dijo Harry

"Buenos dias "dijeron Hermione y Piere al unisono.

"y donde esta Krum"dijo Ron dirigiendose a Hermione "pensaba que estaria como colita detras de ti"

"pues Victor esta ayudando a tu papa' y el no es nada mio como para que este todo el dia detras de mi"dijo Hermione rapidamente y poniendose muy roja

En ese mismo monento entro por la puesta una muy enfadada Ginny.

"esa Fleur es un dolor en el …

"Ginny!"la interumpio Hemione

"Piensa que no puedo hacer nada por mi misma "dijo ginny de muy mala leche"a un no se como es que mi hermano se va a casar con esa."

Pues mi prigma es muy Buena pegsona y muy valiente"dijo Piere.

"yo tanbien pienso lo mismo" dijo Ron con Mirada atontada,Hermione por otro lado se veia algo molesta.

"saves? Me gustaria ir algun dia a francia"dijo Ginny dirigiendose a Piere y cambiando de tema.

"pueg mi casa esta digponible para ti el dia que te decidas ig a mi pais"dijo Piere que con solamente verle los ojos era sufisiente para que cualquier chica se derritiese.

"de veras …pues muchas gracias"

Y asi Ginny y Piere sigieron su combersacion.A Harry le parecio indigno que Ginny estubiera Flirteando enfrente de el,pero pensandolo bien quisas solo lo hacia para darle celos,los cuales realmente no sentia.

Rato mas tarde Harry y Ron subieron a prepararse y asicalarse para la boda.

"harry disculpame por lo que te voy a decir pero no soporto ver a mi hermana como una mujer de la calle no se pero quizas lo mejor que hiciste fue separarte de ella"dijoRon apenadamente"yo amo a mi hermana pero eso no lo puedo permitir y ademas tu sabes que yo siempre he dicho mejor tu que otro.

"Seguramente solo quiere darme celos" dijo Harry pero aun asi se quedo pensando sobre esto.

Mientras tanto se aserco la hora de la boda.Ron se habia ido con Ginny,Grabielle y Piere mientras que Harry y Hermione se fueron a sentar junto a Victor en las sillas que pusieron en el jardin trasero para presenciar la seremonia.cuando,

"Harry"era Lupin que se asercaba hacia el junto con Tonks

"Remus,Tonks"dijo harry

"Wotcher Harry" dijo Tonks muy alegre.

"Harry podrias venir un momento comigo"dijo lupin seriamente pero con un brillo en sus ojos.

"claro"dijo Harry.

"he descubierto mi cura harry"dijo Lupin

"tu cura?"dijo Harry

"mi cura de como dejar de ser un hombrelobo."dijo lupin muy seriamente"yo mismo tengo que matar a Greyback."

"pero eso es muy peligroso"dijo Harry "podras morir a manos de ese malbado"

"lo se pero tengo que correr el riesgo.Quiero encontrar un trabajo donde me permitan y lo mas inportante hacer mi propia familia"al decir esto la Mirada de Lupin se dirigio hacia Tonk que se encontraba saludando a Hermione.

Harry se sentia muy apenado no sabia que decir ante esta situacion,cuando depronto sintio unos golpesitos en el hombro.se bolteo y vio que no era nadie mas ni madie menos que lunatic…ehem…Luna Lovegood.

"hola Harry"dijo Luna con voz sonadora"me alegro mucho de verte .Mi papa quiere conoserte,podrias venir conmigo?

"luna"dijo harry algo sorprendido al principio"Oh… hum…por supuesto que me encantaria conoser a tu papa'.Lupin te inportaria si voy com ella?

"No para nada. Ve y atiende a la linda jovensita"dijo Lupin

"bueno despues nos vemos"

Y asi hicieron su camino hacia el snr Lovegood.

"papi, el es Harry"

"como esta snr Lovegood"dijo Harry

"Oh yo estoy bien gracias.A sido un honor conoserte Harry.Mi hija me hablado muchisimo de ti."al decir esto el snr Lovegood,luna se puso tan roja como jamas Harry la hubiera visto en su vida.

"mejor nos apuramos que la seremonia esta a punto de empesar" dijo Harry

Todo fue muy bonito los novios se dieron el si, La sra Wasley lloro de alegria aunque Ron se veia un poco incomodo en plena seremonia se la pasaba mirando a Hermione que se encontraba sentada junto a Victor.

Durante el festejo que les prepararon alos nuevos casados Harry,Ron Hermione Luna y Victor combersaban animadamente.

"pues cuando me case yo tambien quiero que mi boda sea simple"dijo Hermione despues de un rato"lo dificil es el movio"

"siendo como erres Herrminy no crreo que tengas ningun prroblema parra encontrrar a la persona indicada"dijo Victor

"Y me pudieras decir como es que tu la ves a ella?"dijo Ron dirigiendose a Victor

"pues parra mi ella es la perrsona mas especial inteligente y prreocupada que he conosido en mi vida"dijo Victor muy seria mente "y estaria muy orgulloso de que ella me eligiera a mi,perro porr lo visto no soy yo y es una lastima que allan perrsonas que no se den cuenta de lo que tienen delante."y con lo dicho Victor se se lebanto de su asiento y se hiso camino hacia donde se encontrban Bill y Fleur.

"que quiso decir con eso?que tiene que ver mi pregun…"

"Hermione?"

"hermione…?"

Hemione se encontraba llorando con las manos en la cara.Al ver esto Ron se paraliso.

"no aguanto mas… no puedo mas…"dijo hermione entre sollosos"no lo ves no te das cuenta Ron,ya a sido mucho tiempo…mucho tiempo.

"Hermione"dijo Ron con una vos casi inaudible.

"ya a pasado mucho tiempo de cuando me… me... me enamore de ti y todavia te sigo amando como nunca "Hermione miro a Ron a los ojos pero Ron solo se habia quedado como arbol plantado con laboca abierta y sin nada que decir o hacer.Hermine por el otro lado"ya lo dije,ya era hora de que por una ves en mi vida fuera valiente contigo"

"yo.. yo"dijo Ron tragando en seco"yo tambien te amo mas que nada"

"de verdad? no me mientes?" dijo hermione"si me mientes,te juro… te juro que me muero"

"No Hermione yo nunca podria mentirte…yo he sido el estupido que nunca tube el valor de decir nada ."

Al oir esto Hermione se lanso hacia los brasos de Ron y sollosando en su hombro Ron la llebo con el hacia dentro de la Madrigera.

"eso… eso fue lo mas romantico que he visto en mi vida"dijo luna birando sus ojos hacia Harry"el curso pasado me di cuenta de que Hermione sentia algo por Ron"

"ya era hora de que se diera"dijo harry"ahora mi mayor miedo es que se peleen"

"luna"dijo harry mirando hacia Ginny que se encontraba bailando con Piere"alguna ves te as enamorado de verdad?"

"si"dijo luna poniendose roja y con Mirada sonadora.

"de veras?"dijo Harry

"ARRY…!"Gagrabielle se acercaba hacia ellos"Arry bagmos a bailag.pogfavog?

"pero…"ya era tarde Grabielle lo habia arastrado hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando terminaron de bailas una pieza y Harry se pudo safar de los brasos como pulpos de Grabielle Ginny lo agarro fuerte por la muneca Y lo guio hacia una esquina.  
"que pretendes con pasarte toda la tarde con Luna y estar bailando con Grabielle?"dijo Ginny en muy malos modales.

"pues para que sepas yo me siento muy bien estando con luna y nadie me va a poder alejar de ella"dijo Harry "adenas tu no eres la mas adecuada para hablar,ya te he visto con Piere.Que te piensas?que soy estupido? Y para que sepas me inporta un pepino lo que hagas con tu vida.

Harry se alejo de Ginny y se dirigio hacia donde se encontraba Luna.

"perdoname por dejarte sola"dijo Harry

"no hay problema ya estoy acostunbrada a estar sola"dijo Luna

"hum…Luna.Todavia sientes lo mismo por esa persona de la que te enamoraste "dijo Harry.No lo habia admitido hasta ahora pero etaba seguro de que sentia cosas por Luna.

-Fin de el 2do cap espero ponerles el proximo lo mas pronto que pueda aunque el 3ro va ha ser la continuacion del 2do y creo que va ha ser un FF corto la verdad es que no soy muy buena escribiendo y porfavor R/R.

To:Chidori-15:gracias por tu comentario se ve que adoras a H/L hehe


End file.
